


Deal?

by Orchidaisy_55



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is sad, Aries - Freeform, Bottom Stuart "2D" Pot, M/M, Song Machine, Top Murdoc Niccals, all the feels, desole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaisy_55/pseuds/Orchidaisy_55
Summary: After the events of Aries, 2D brings Murdoc out to Lake Como to talk.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Deal?

The boat came to a stop in the middle of the lake, the occupants falling into an uncomfortable silence as they looked ahead. The figures in the distance still loomed over the water and town, maybe ready to move; but that wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to Murdoc today. The pair hadn’t said a word since 2D knocked on the door of Murdoc’s van and told him he would show him the portals. 2D had his little sailor outfit on again, Murdoc noted; then again, the blue-haired man always liked to dress for the occasion. Murdoc has opened for jeans and a black jumper, looking a little underdressed next to him.

2D knuckles were pale with the grip he had on the wheel of the boat, kindly lent to him by Damon. Murdoc had put a hand on his back at some point in the ride, now not wanted to remove it in case the frontman got upset, drawing small circles with his thumb. Murdoc looked at the younger man, who was staring out in front of him. He looked a little conflicted.

“This is nice...” Murdoc started, clearing the air. “I see why you wanted to keep it a secret.”

“I took some more of your truth serum so we can talk and I can be honest,” 2D replies, still not looking at Murdoc, who was now staring at him with a mix of shock and sadness. His stomach had dropped, watching the other man. “Mum says I should kick you out the band. Let Noodle play bass and guitar. She can do that. I’m so proud of who she’s become. Remember how small she was?”

“Yeah... she’s got a new partner on the scene we will need to keep an eye on...Your mum has never liked me.”

“Because you put me in a coma and you make me look like a fucking idiot.”

“How do I make you look like an idiot!?”

“Because,” and 2D finally took his hands off the wheel, turning to look at the bassist, “I am constantly defending you! I am constantly telling Russ and Noods to not break every bone in your body every time you do something ridiculous and I am constantly telling the press you’re the right man for the band and I am constantly telling my mum that I’m not leaving you and it’s because I love you! I still love you Murdoc but time and time again you make me look soft and stupid! You make me look like an idiot at best and mentally ill at worst.”

“Stu.”

“I’m not finished Murdoc! You have hit me with a car twice, and I forgave you because the second time was an accident and the first time you had no reason to care about me. I forgave you when Paula said we’d broken up and gave you a blowjob in the toilets because yeah, she was a little crazy but you still should have said no, but you were really sorry about it. You kidnapped me but I forgave you because I know you were having a rough time. I forgave you for the jail stint but we tell each other stuff now, don’t we? You didn’t have to try to drug me...”

“What choice did I have? You’ve been hiding all these portals for fuck knows how long and going off on these adventures with all sorts of ladies and pretty boys. I don’t know what else you have been hiding from me!”

“So, you’re jealous? That I might be having some fun with someone else? I have other friends! If you asked I’d invite you and show you but I ask and you go ‘Nah I wanna sit here and be cool and alone and smoke weed and be a sad git’” Murdoc was holding back a laugh at 2-D impression of his drawl, as the singer frowned.

“I don’t sound like that, D.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“And you don’t invite me.”

“Cos I was sick of that response. Half my friends don’t even know we’re datin’... and that upsets me like, it’s been what, 3-4 years?” Murdoc frowned, sliding a little closer, noting that the frontman had begun to tear up. “Murdoc... it really hurt me what you did. Anyone else would have you arrested but I just need you to hold me, apologise, talk to me and listen.” Murdoc hesitated, long enough for 2-D to start to sob, turning away. And it finally broke Murdoc’s heart.

“Come here.” The frontman turned to find Murdoc’s arms open for him, immediately burying his head in his black jumper, his hat falling back. “I’m sorry, Stu. I love you too. I’m listening.” 2-D whispered his thanks, before being moved to sit in Murdoc’s lap, his head resting on the older man’s shoulders. “Shit, when did we become such saps? When did we go from drunkenly hooking up when we didn’t score at the club to maybe going to couple counselling?” 2-D chuckled. “There’s my blue-haired pretty boy’s smile.”

“Oh, I’m your pretty boy now? I think it was when you told me you missed me, you loved ‘The Now Now’ and thought I was amazing. Also, that’s the first time you said you love me. That’s when we stopped seeing other people and became exclusive and such. Also, when you officially got old.” Murdoc punched his side, but very lightly. “Can’t even punch no more.”

“You’re a git. But you’re my git and the next time you go hang out with Damon and his mates you bring me.”

“Ok. We should think about that couple therapy.”

“Maybe... but let’s stay our special kind of fucked up, yeah?”

“Yeah. Not very rock and roll to be domestic. Can I ask a favour?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Move into the house. Sell the caravan.”

“Where would I sleep?”

“My room. With me.” 2-D turned, meeting Murdoc’s eyes. “And my green shorts from the Humanity video.” Murdoc grinned, grabbing his boyfriend’s face, kissing him deeply. They hadn’t kissed properly since the incident, and Murdoc realised what he had really been craving was 2-D’s tongue in his mouth. “But...”

“Oh, no buts.”

“You need punishment. I’m tying your hands up to the headboard so you can’t touch me.” Murdoc’s head fell back, letting out a little groan. “Deal?” The younger man kissed his jaw. “Deal?” He kissed his neck a few times, biting and leaving a mark. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Murdoc half threw 2-D aside, making him laugh, taking the wheel. “Right time to go home.”

“You better drive carefully.”

“But if I drive carefully,” the bassist pulled the other man closer. “Who are you going to cling too nice and tight and make me look like a Rockstar?” Murdoc took 2-D’s hat, putting it between them. “Can’t lose this. You’re wearing that when you ride my dick all night.”

“Then don’t kill us or it’ll be no sex for 3 months.” Murdoc laughed, putting an arm tightly around the frontman, who clung onto his jumper, a head on his shoulder. “I mean it.”

“Relax. We haven’t died yet.”


End file.
